How to Impress Ladies
How to Impress Ladies is the sixth episode of Dude, That's My Ghost! It aired for the first time on February 9, 2013, along with School of Rockers. Synopsis Billy helps Spencer find a date to the Shorty Awards. Plot At the Wi-Fri, Spencer reveals to Billy and Rajeev that he won a shorty award for his new movie. He also tells that he gets to bring one date to the premier. Rajeev suggests himself, leading Billy to warn Spencer who he should choose. He tells him to look for an A-list model or actress. Spencer asks him why it is such a big deal so the ghost tells him about former movie director Morgan Showalter. Billy reveals that because Morgan took his mom with him he lost his fame and now works at the Wi-Fri as an poorly payed employee. Terrified by this, Spencer pleads for Billy's help, which he happily agrees to. Later, the two boys are seen in the garage. Billy tells that back in his days he always had hot girls chilling in his limo. Sadly, when they open it to see, they see Hugh sleeping in it and tells that it's his little hide-away from work. Billy doesn't give in and takes Spencer to a parking lot, checking for more limos, which are all empty. Billy gets extremly upset by this but luckily Spencer spots a white limo that just arrived. The first sight seemed to be a pretty young lady but it was Rajeev who dressed up as a girl, trying to be Spencer's date. But that only costs him laughter from the others and he drives away. After that, Billy reveals that many girls used to hang out backstage when he was touring. He even finds someone there. Billy improves Spencer's look and shoves him backstage. Sadly, it wasn't a girl waiting. It was actually Buck, wearing fishnets and red high heels (for whatever reason). The two boys storm out only to find Rajeev STILL trying to get to the awards with Spencer, wearing a white dress this time. This gets him even more laughter and rejection. The next day, Spencer decides to make things his way and asks Mallory casually if she wants to be his date. She happily agrees, much to Spencer's joy. Since Billy thinks that Mallory is no A-lister he throws lunch at her, making her friends to get angry at Spencer and take Mallory away from him. They only had one hour for the ceremony and Spencer complains about still not having a date. Billy spots his crazy obsessive groupies outside his Mansion. Billy happily tells Spencer to take one of them, since he claims his groupies are practically celebrities themselves. To impress them, Spencer tells the groupies that he is a Cobra-cousin, leading the girls to gush over him. Billy gets jealous and puts his arm ring on each girl, revealing himself and making his fangirls go crazy and soon they chase him. Spencer gives up and allows Rajeev to go with him but warns about "rediculous outfits". At the awards, Rajeev appears in a purple pretty dress wearing a blonde wig. Spencer quickly dragged him away and complains about his friend's appearance. Soon, Billy appears, exhausted from the chase and gets shocked when he sees Rajeev. Spencer tells that he doesn't care that Rajeev is no celebrity. Billy shakes his head in disappointment but compliments Rajeev's dress, much to his joy. During Spencer's speech, Billy gets chased by his fangirls again, accidentally knocking Rajeev out and revealing his true self. Back with Billy, he takes back his rings, leading his groupies to look around for him and he takes the chance to shove the girls out. Meanwhile, Spencer is afraid he'd end up like Showalter but everyone seemed to get impressed by Rajeev's great acting and cameras soon surround him. Characters Appearances Main Characters * Billy Joe Cobra * Spencer Wright * Rajeev Minor Characters * Buck * Morgan Showalter * Hugh Wright * Mallory * Kath Katherson * Greg Slick * Cobra-Groupies Trivia * Billy Joe revealed that he spent a lot of time with girls when he was alive, and has obsessive groupies that followed him around and still try to break into the Cobra Mansion. * It's the second time Billy ruins Spencer's chances with Mallory. * Rajeev seems to have very good fashion sense, wearing a dress that was "totally this season" when arriving at the awards with Spencer. Category:Episodes